on our own
by Hannah1796
Summary: Set after rebekah takes hope except this time kol is living with her to help out and odviously kol hasn't been body swapt in this rebekah and kol are raising hope on they're own and start to have some feelings for each other along the way AU
1. Chapter 1

_Rebekah was still sadend that she couldn't let baby hope see her mother and father but it was the only choice they had she feels like breaking down sometimes but luckily hope and kol are here to help her get through _

Hey bekah have you seen hope's other bottle i need to wash it is something wrong?

_Tears were streaming down rebekah's face _no everything is so screwed up I'm taking care of this beautiful little

Baby girl and she's not mine it shouldn't be me to read her bedtime stories it shouldn't be me feeding her

Or rocking her to sleep at night it should be her mother!

_Kol goes right to rebekah's side and tires to calm her down_

Shh it's going to be ok sister this little girl is being token good care of we're her aunt and uncle not complete strangers and in a perfect world she would be with her mother and father but right now we're the only things she has

_Rebekah looked up at kol with tear filled eyes kol almost got lost into them when she looked at him _

_Kol thought rebekah was so beautiful even when she was crying all of a sudden kol snapped out of it_

Look rebekah why don't you go get some sleep and I'll take care of hope for a while you look like you haven't been asleep in days

_(sniffles wipes away tears) _ok I'll see you later

_Kol felt so bad for not helping out more with hope which he was going to do from now on he thought watching rebekah walk away_

**later **

_It was dark out now rebekah had been asleep for a while kol had made dinner now he was just sitting on the _

_Couch playing with hope talking to her in baby talk_

_Rebekah had heard him and went downstairs to check on him she was wearing a bed shirt and shorts with one_

_Of Kol's plaid shirts over it _

_Kol looked at her and his heart started beating fast_

Hey sleepy head still half asleep i see

I heard you down here and i decided to come check on you guys

Well everything is fine i made dinner for us

_Rebekah looked in the dinning room and saw that kol had set up the table with candle lights _

Wow kol you did this? For us

Of course and hope can sit with us

But you didn't have to do that

Well i figured we deserve some fancy dinner and since there's no fancy places around here i just popped out

Our old candles we've had for ages and made us dinner for us and the good thing is we don't have to be around

All kinds of people

Oh ok well should i go get dressed or

What your wearing is good enough

Ok thanks

_Kol took rebekah to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her_

_Then skooted her in_

_He brought hope to the table as well after he served the food he sat down himself _

_He had made lesuanga knowing rebekah loved his lesuanga she smiled a little bit_

Yeah i remembered you love that stuff so i decided to make it

Kol this is so nice

I can be nice sometimes _kol said throwing her his classic mischievous grin_

_And she threw a smile back at him_

**Later in rebekah's room**

_Rebekah couldn't barley sleep she kept thinking about kol she knew what she was feeling was wrong but it's been forever since she's been with a man she couldn't sleep with him so she did the only thing she could do_

_She reached her hand down to her womanhood and began to rub herself she began to bite her lip so she didn't scream she fastend up her pace she began to moan silently_

Ahh ohh kol yes

_After she had her climax she fell down to her bed and slowly drifted to sleep_


	2. video games and Rebekah's diary

_The next morning rebekah had felt so bad for what she had done in her bedroom last night hopefully kol didn't hear her since he is a Vampire with good hearing oh shit! He probably did hear her rebekah thought throwing her hands in her face _

Hey bekah something wrong?

_Rebekah was startled by kol walking in on her_

Um _(clears throat) _ nothing i was just sitting here is it ok if i take hope to the park i really need some fresh air

Oh sure go ahead i was just going to sit around all day probably play video games

_Rebekah rolled her eyes she hated having a tv the shows are always so dramatic and full of sad lonely teens and she also hated video games they are full of violence and they are always noisy and not the proper thing for the baby _

Is that a problem with you? _(kol asked with wonder on his face)_

No it's just i really don't think all these video games are good for people so violent and gory

Rebekah your a Vampire this stuff shouldn't bother you

It wouldn't usually but now that we are taking care of hope i think we should be better role models

Oh well i can come to the park with you if you want

No! Just sit back down it's fine

Alright then um rebekah are you feeling ok?

Yes I'm fine

Well why can't i go with you your right i have been too wrapped up in these games and i could use some fresh air

Fine let's go can you get the diper bag

Sure i got it

Ok let's go _(rebekah said going out the door)_

_Rebekah loved pushing hope on the swings it was the best part of taking care of her_

_Kol loved watching rebekah take care of hope he can't remember the last time rebekah smiled and before hope_

_She never really did smile not since she became a Vampire it had started to get windy out and Rebekah's long blonde hair was flowing with it kol loved how her hair blew in the wind he loved her hair in general it was long _

_Flowy natural she had better hair then any of the girls Kol's been with..wait why am i comparing rebekah to the girls I've been with? Kol thought _

Hey kol come help me push hope on the swing!

_Kol just wanted to forget the thoughts he just had about rebekah and have a good time with his niece_

Ok I'm coming!

_When kol got to rebekah he accidentally touched rebekah's hand while trying to grab the metal bars on the swing it was soft and nice he really wished he could be touched by those hands they felt so loving and gentle _

_But kol just had to forget about it and start pushing the swing_

**Later that night rebekah writing in her diary**

_Kol accidentally touched my hand earlier i almost jumped out of my skin my heart was pounding i want him no_

_I __need__ him! I need his cock deep in my womanhood i need his kisses all over my body i want hi to leave love bites all over me i need him to make me scream out in pleasure i need him to make me cum_

_I need to take his cock deep in my mouth and make him moan _

_Why does he have to be my brother why can't he be my lover like in those lonely woman love novels_

_Ugh life sucks well goodnight diary see you some other time_

Hey rebekah are you going to eat that left over Chinese food?

_Rebekah jumped once again when kol snuck up on her and she was still holding her diary full of erotic things about kol so she hurried and put it in her desk_

Uh no go ahead and eat it I'm not hungry

Oh ok hey what are you doing rustling in your desk?

I um was just looking for my uh chapstick and i can't find

Oh well then I'll leave you be

_Rebekah sighed in relief after kol had left good thing she burried her diary deep in her desk or he'd probably come in here and try to read hopefully he won't although had already seen it in my lap hopefully he won't think anything of it_


	3. the first night

_That next day rebekah decided to go for a walk on her own to give herself some time to think about this whole _

_Kol thing she really wishes things were different but they aren't it's wrong to be in love with your own brother _

_But there's nothing she can do about it it's how she feels the only thing she can do is not act on it_

_She went back home and when she got there she saw kol asleep on the couch with baby hope playing in the floor _

_She smiled at the fact that kol was knocked out on the couch hope must have warn him out_

Hey baby hope what are you doing cutie come here _(rebekah said in a cute soothing tone as she gotin the floor next to hope)_

_Kol had heard them and started waking up _

Hey bekah when did you get back?

A few seconds ago i take it hope wore you out today

Yeah she did but i don't mind _(kol said laughing)_

_Rebekah loved how much kol has changed since having to take care of hope with me_

Hey why don't we watch a movie tonight

You mean like go out?

No just watch one here we can have popcorn dime the lights it'll be better then some stuffy movie theater

Don't you think?

Yeah sure i guess we can do that

**Later in Kol's room**

_Kol can't believe he's having a movie date with his sister it feels like a real date he's even looking for a nice shirt to whare it was kinda weird he thought with a strange look on his face _

**Movie time**

_Kol was on is way downstairs to wait for rebekah but he had ran right into her she had on a nice blue button down shirt even though it was casual it still looked lovely on her_

Looks like we're going down at the same time (chuckles)

Yeah i guess so

You like my shirt?

Yes very nice

Yours is too

_They then headed downstairs together _

_Downstairs kol had noticed that the living room was very nice the lights were dimed and there was a red blanket on the couch and she had rearranged the living room too so the couch was facing the tv_

_He went to take a seat thinking it all was kinda weird but he also liked it_

Here's the popcorn it's lightly salted i hope that's ok

Uh sure that's fine

_Rebekah had started the movie and skooted down next to kol practically laying on him rebekah smelled his_

_Nice cologne it was very good she could also feel Kol's heart beating she knew then he wanted her as much as she wanted him_

_After the movie was over they had decided to go to bed _

Wow that was fun _rebekah said stretching once more_

What the movie?

No that sucked but spending time with you was

Thanks bek

_Soon enough hope had started crying they both rushed to her room_

She must have had a bad dream i just fed her a while ago and changed her

_After hope had went back to sleep rebekah layed her back in her bed_

Your really good with her rebekah

Thanks kol you are too

Not as much as you

Your great uncle kol don't ever disregard that

_They then looked into each others eye and leaned in to kiss_

_They then went to rebekah's room_

What's was that for kol?

I love you rebekah and i know you love me too

Your right kol i do love you _rebekah then went in for another kiss except this one more heated_

_Kol broke the kiss and started to unbutton her shirt after he got it off it fell to the floor _

_She was wharing a black lace bra very busty he then started to kiss her chest and her neck_

_She let out a soft moan_

_He then took them to her bed and took his shirt off rebekah then ran her hands over his chest and then went back _

_To the nipple and began rubbing it with her thumb _

_Kol then began to undo rebekah's bra after it was off he tossed it in the floor she had layed there bare breasted _

_Kol was so turned on he never imagined her being so perfect top less_

_He took one nipple in his mouth and began to suckle it and flick it with his tongue _

_Rebekah then let out more moans_

_After he teased her he started to kiss her stomach getting closer to her womanhood _

_When he finally got there he ripped off her tan pants and saw that she wore underwear that Matched the bra_

_Black see through he then tore them off and saw her exposed area and rubbed it gently she had already been_

_Wet_

Bekah your so wet for me

_He then took one finger and stuck it in pumping it _

Ahh kol!

You like that sis?

Yes but we can't be to loud ok?

_Kol nodded as he took his tongue and ran it over her slit_

_Rebekah moaned once more he loved it when she moand_

_He then took his tongue and began to pleasure her womanhood _

_Rebekah started to thrust her hips he then went harder so she fastend up as well _

Kol i need your cock i want your cock

_Kol then stopped and began to take off his pants his boxers as well his erected cock had now been showing _

_He got up on rebekah and got inside her and started to thrust _

_Rebekah had her legs rapped around his neck as he reached her g spot he began to go harder _

Harder kol fuck your sister!

_Kol had never heard rebekah curse like that before he then flipped her over_

Rebekah get on your knees

_As she did kol then took her from behind _

_After rebekah had enough with that she flipped them over _

I want to ride your cock

_Kol agreed as she settled herself she started to ride_

_And kol started to moan so he went faster _

_He then grabbed rebekah's butt and rubbed it which made her go faster _

_She then went down to his cock and started to lick around the tip_

Ahh rebekah! Fuck rebekah fuck!

Kol your so good

_Kol then flipped them over and went for another round he thrusted back and forth _

_Rebekah moans as she about to climax kol wasn't far behind _

_They had both climaxed and were very tired kol had sweat dripping on his forehead _

_Rebekah took her hand and swiped it off _

Kol i want more I'm not done with you yet i want your cock once more please I've been waiting for this moment for forever

_Kol went with rebekah's wishes and started up again _

_With one thrust and he was in and they began to rock back and forth _

_After they climaxed again they felt like they were going to pass out_

_Rebekah was a little sore from the thrusting but she'll be fine she thought _

**The morning after **

_Rebekah was still asleep in her bed kol had been in the shower rebekah woke up to the sound of the shower running _

_She got up and went to the bathroom she had slipped in the shower with him she put her arms around him from_

_Behind _

Hey sleepy head

Hey yourself you checked on hope this morning haven't you?

Yes she's ok

So what are we anyway

What do you mean?

Well we can't be a couple can we

Odviously not

Well whatever _this_ is let's not let nik find out ok

Way ahead of you sis


	4. what's going on in new Orleans

_After they're shower rebekah went to her room to get dressed while kol got ready in his room she had been drying her hair when her cell phone began to ring she walked over to her desk to grab it_

Hello?

_Rebekah?_

Nik hey what's up?

_I just wanted to know how hope was_

She's great nik how have you been you haven't called

_(sighs) same old stuff has been going on our mother has body swapt again to another older woman _

What are your serious what happened with the other girl she had been in?

_Don't know and Elijah is still seeing his visions of his past Camille is trying her best to help him_

Oh my god can i do anything to help?

_Just keep taking care of my daughter that's all i need you to do mother still thinks she's dead so she's not suspicious about anything _

How's Hayley?

_Still adjusting to being a hybrid she's also a little depressed and angry _

God nik i wish i could help you guys right now

_It's fine bekah just take care of hope by the way how's kol?_

_(awkward silence) _he's fine

_Bekah is something wrong?_

No everything is good nik _rebekah said with tears streaming down her cheeks_

_Well ok I'll go now_

Ok nik bye

_Rebekah had then began to cry knowing what was happening with her family and she can't do anything about it_

_If this didn't evolve the baby she would have all ready have snapped Esther's neck_

_Her cry's got louder the more she thought about it_

_Soon enough kol had heard her and rushed in there really fast_

Bekah what's wrong what happened? _Kol shouted_

It's nik he's going through hell and there's not a damn thing i can do about it!

Shh it's going to be ok sis _kol said trying to calm rebekah by patting her head_

_He then began to kiss the open part of her robe he then went down to her breast he began to kiss on it_

_Rebekah's robe then slipped down kol then left a trail of kisses down her stomach _

_She then layed down on the bed kol continued to leave kisses on her he then got between her legs and_

_Began to pleasure her womanhood _

_Rebekah started to moan out tears still falling down her face _

**Later that day**

_Rebekah was feeling a little better later on she was pouring herself some tea while kol was going on about the _

_Esther situation _

So mother has body swapt someone else huh?

_(sighs) _ yeah i guess so nik said she put herself in an older woman's body

Well at least it's not some teenage witch she swapt with this time what happened to her anyway?

Nik doesn't know what she did with her knowing mom who knows

You know she tried to get me to do the same thing she wanted to destroy my body and put me in someone else

She should have known you wouldn't you'd never betray your siblings like that

Yeah i guess _kol said with a frown on his face_

Kol nik won't find out ok?

Ok if you say so

**Later that night**

_Kol had been taking another shower going about his business when he heard something like as if someone was in the house when it stopped he went back to scrubbing his chest but then he had heard it again _

_He then yelled out_

Hello? Is someone there

_He was frightened by the noises he then saw someone by the shower curtain his heart pounding with fear he looked away he then heard the curtain open he turned around to see a naked rebekah _

_His jaw had dropped his heart felt like it was going to pop out his chest he looked her up and down _

_He then had began to stiffen rebekah noticed his erection _

Well well someone's horny

_She then stepped in the tub with him and began kissing him passionately _

_She slammed kol against the wall probably cracked wall now_

_And deepened the kiss they're tongues fighting for domenance she had then bit his bottom lip and then licked mark she had made she then got down further and took Kol's cock in her mouth pumping it roughly _

_She then slid her hands up Kol's body when she got to his nipples sh began to rub them_

_Kol had began to let out moans of pleasure _

Ahh rebekah!

_He then took her pressed her up against the wall and got her from behind and began thrusting in and out_

_Rebekah couldn't help but scream _

Ahhh fuck kol fuck!

_So he fastend his pace rebekah's juices were already going down her legs_

Kol I'm almost there!

_Kol then flipped her back over put her legs behind his neck reached down and began to catch the juices down her leg and then went back up to her wet center and began to pleasure her clit_

_She had then ran her fingers threw his beautiful brown hair_

Kol i need you please don't tease me

As you wish sister

_He then took one thrust and he was in rebekah's womanhood he then started to go in and out_

_They were both about ready to climax so kol went faster_

_They both then came all of they're juices were mixed_

_Kol layed his head on rebekah's shoulder tired and out of breath _

Bekah?

Yes kol

I love you

I love you too


	5. who the bloody hell is that?

**Rebekah writing in her diary **

_Rebekah couldn't believe how much she loved her brother kol she knows it's not right but she couldn't help_

_But feel this way no other man has made her feel so loved and pleasured before there's no way she'd let klaus find out if he did he'd probably kill them both rebekah just wished things were different _

_She felt so conflicted like she wants to love kol but then on the other hand it's wrong _

_She then decided to just close her diary and put it away for the night and just go to bed_

**In the morning **

_It was 8:00 AM and Rebekah and kol still had been asleep someone has invited themselves into they're house_

_A tall looking man with a sky blue button down shirt on and blue jeans and he had black sneakers on and he had_

_Dark hair almost like Elijah's but it wasn't Elijah he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator he noticed a blood back in the front he picked it up examining it after he exmamed it he put it back he then sut the door on the fridge loud enough for an original vampire to hear_

_Kol had heard it and speeded to the top of the stairway _

Who the bloody hell is that?_ He said to himself with a confused look on his face he then ran to the kitchen in his_

_Vampire speed thankfully the guy didn't notice him as the guy was about to turn around kol got out of _

_There as soon as possible _

Ahhh!

_Rebekah had then heard some screams that came from kol she rushed downstairs right away _

Kol Where are you!

_Rebekah then noticed the door open and went to it and looked out it she saw kol trying to chase some guy_

_But he had already been driving away as fast as he could and screached his tires_

_Rebekah then ran outside _

Kol who was that?

I don't know but i think he knows we're vampires

You don't think mother found us do you?

I sure hope not if so we're screwed you know bekah when we moved out here i thought we were finally free

Of all the people that try to kill us but now i don't know _kol began to cry until he felt rebekah slip her hand into_

_His and they're hands intertwined _

It's gonna be ok kol we'll figure out what's going on more importantly who that guy was did he take anything?

No I'm guessing he's ether a hunter or a witch

I'm gonna call klaus and tell him what happened

Ok I'm gonna go check on hope

_They both went into the house rebekah ran upstairs to call klaus and kol went to check on hope_

_Rebekah was feeling frightened at the moment hopefully klaus could help them she thought while dialing his_

_Number _

Hello?

Hello nik

hello rebekah something wrong?

Yeah actually some guy broke into the house this morning

What!

Yeah he came in and snooped around in the kitchen

Did he see anything

We think he saw the blood bag in the fridge

What did he look like

I didn't see his face i actually didn't get a good look at him i just saw him when kol was chasing him around outside

Did he get him

No he drove away we think he's a Vampire hunter or ether a witch most likely he's a hunter I'm hoping mother doesn't have anything to do with this

No she doesn't her and finn have been too busy trying to get us I'll find out what's going on see if any other vampires homes have been broken into I'll call you when i do ok bye

Bye nik _rebekah said hanging up the phone _

I fed and changed hope she's playing right now you wanna come in here with us beks?

Uh i don't know

Come on sister you know she loves it when you play with her I'm not good at doing cutsy voices

_Rebekah laughed a little and gave a half smile at Kol's humor _

So you coming in here or what

Fine I'll go she's about the only thing to take my mind off things

_Right as Rebekah headed out the door she got next to kol's face and leaned in to give him a kiss it wasn't long but it was still passionate and felt right she then smiled at him as she left_


	6. twice the love

_Rebekah went to hope's room she was just sitting and playing and Rebekah just stood in the by the and watched_

_And smiled she was just so care free and innocent and happy rebekah remembered when she was that way_

_Before her life was a mess before her mother had betrayed her and her siblings but she also remembered when_

_She and kol were best friends as kids she liked to play with him more because he was almost the same age as her and the also got along better her other brothers loved playing with her but not as much as kol_

_Elijah and finn were teens so they didn't enjoy playing with toddlers that much and klaus was kinda a loner _

_He played with her more then Elijah or finn but kol was the one who always loved to be around her_

_Until they had become vampires and klaus had the family apart when he had always daggered them_

_When he was fed up with them kol and Rebekah had always been in love they just never told one another about _

_It and there was never time he was ether daggered in a box or feeding on people and sleeping with_

_Numerous women rebekah always got annoyed when he slept with women he barely knew she didn't know _

_if it was cause she loved him or if she just didn't like it _

_When hope turned around and noticed rebekah in the doorway she grew a big smile on her face_

_Rebekah grinned as well then she walked in there_

Hey there love what are up to _(rebekah said when she got in the floor next too hope)_

_Kol then walked in and just stood and watched rebekah be so good to hope one of the things he loved about her_

_Rebekah knew he was standing there she then heard his heart beating which made her smile _

_She turned around to see him smile still on her face _

Did you not think I'd notice you standing there? _(rebekah asked jokingly)_

(chuckles) no i figured you knew i just wanted to watch you as you play

You wanna sit next to me and we can both play with her

No I'm fine just to watch you guys

I think it's close to her nap time anyway I'll get her to sleep you can go ahead and do whatever

Ok see you later bekah

**Later that night**

_After the day had ended kol was feeling tired and wanted to head to bed until he walked by rebekah's room and_

_Saw the door cracked and the lights off with candles lit he then opened the door to see a fully nude rebekah on _

_Her bed kol's heart began to race his manhood stiffening pretty soon rebekah could see his bulge_

_And she laughed a little bit _

Well i think that answered my question would you like to join or am i on my own tonight i already got myself

Pretty wet with my fingers

_The candlelight made it easy for kol to see rebekah's wetness _

_Rebekah then got off her bed and speeded over to kol in her vampire speed they then were looking in each _

_Other's eyes then leaned in for a passionate kiss they're tongues began to fight for domanence _

_As they fell to the bed kol lifted rebekah up and put her on the bed the rest of the way he then unbuckled his_

_Pants he didn't use his vampire speed cause he wanted to make rebekah more eager _

_And frustrated he could tell she was already he then got to his boxers_

_And slipped them off leaving his erection exposed kol could hear rebekah's heart pound when she saw_

_Him that way he then got next to rebekah and placed themselves up on rebekah's side of the bed_

_He began kissing her neck he knew she loved that she had began to moan he could also feel her getting _

_Wetter he then began leaving sweet little kisses on her shoulder and arm when he went down to her breast_

_He took it in his mouth _

_While rebekah moaned and pleasured the other one_

_He then left little kisses on down her and when he finally reached her womanhood he leaned down and_

_Licked it slowly _

Ahh kol please don't tease me!

_Kol grinned mischievously as he went harder this time_

_Rebekah moaned louder _

Ahhhh fuck! Fuck!

Wow bekah you taste so good

Fuck me kol please!

_Kol then speeded up to rebekah and with one thrust he was in he began thrusting in and out of rebekah's velvety _

_Depths_

Ahhhh kol harder please fuck me harder

_As he did he went in vampire speed and thrusted harder and faster he went hard enough to reach her g spot_

_He felt rebekah's juices splashing around his hard cock he was about to come himself _

_As he felt his orgasm reach as rebekah's was to he went faster as they both climaxed and moaned_

_Together with they're juices mixed together _

_Rebekah was sweating and panting as was kol _

Kol...i...want...more... I need you to fuck me more please

_As he did he thrusted once more with rebekah's legs wrapped around his waist _

_He then switched ways rebekah was on top he began thrusting again he then grabbed rebekah's butt _

_And playfully squeezing it not hard though rebekah then laughed as she began to go faster moving her hips at every pace as kol grabbed her butt once more and squeezed it _

_They finally climaxed again when they were done rebekah layed next to kol out of breath and panting _

Wow bekah didn't know you'd be able to take two rounds

Well i am an original _(rebekah said as she began to laugh as so did kol)_

Did klaus ever call you back?

Wow nice image to put in my head right after sex

No seriously bekah did he

No why?

Just asking

You don't have to worry kol he'll figure out what's going on

Yeah i suppose your right well i guess I'll head off to bed

Wait why don't you sleep here i mean you are tired and all

Yeah ok I'll sleep here

_Rebekah then pulled the sheet over them and snuggled up next to kol_

_And smiled at him as she drifted off_


	7. no one hurts my family

**The next morning **

_Rebekah and kol were still in bed snuggled together everything was good until they had heard baby hope crying _

_Rebekah and kol both raised up from the bed rebekah ran in her vampire speed to hope's room and looked over_

_Her crib nothing seemed to be wrong with her rebekah picked her up and tried to calm her down _

_She then began to wonder why she had been crying was somebody in her room? Did that psycho hunter come_

_Back i didn't matter at the moment rebekah just wanted hope to stop crying soon enough she did and she_

_Fell back to sleep in rebekah's arms_

Is she ok bekah? _Kol asked as he came in the room_

Yes she's fine she's asleep now i think that creep came back here and came into hope's room

Why would he do that hope's not a threat

Well why are mother and finn after her? This guy odviously wants something with her us too i just wish i could

Catch this basterd before he leaves

_Rebekah then began to think about how she could catch this guy_

What are you thinking bekah?

I think from now on I'm gonna have to sleep downstairs and try to keep an eye out for this guy I'm not

Gonna let him hurt my family

Rebekah you can't

Why the bloody hell not?

Cause this guy could hurt you he's hunter he's probably loaded with vervain and werewolf venom steaks

And whatever else hunters carry with them _kol then grabbed rebekah's hand and held on to it _

Look i know he can't kill you but i can't risk you getting hurt especially since me and hope need you

I understand what you mean kol but _i _ can't risk you or hope getting hurt or in trouble ether I'd rather be the hurt

One then let anyone hurt you guys so i have to do this you can be mad at me if you want kol but ether way

I'm going to get this guy

_Rebekah then let go of kol's hand layed hope back into her bed and went back to her room_

_Kol couldn't stand the fact that rebekah was going to put herself in danger just to stop this guy even if he_

_Doesn't show up he's still gonna worry about her _

_While rebekah was in her room she was picking up all the candles from last night she also remembered she needed to shower wash all the sex and sweat smells off of her_

_So after fixing up her room she hopped into the shower and washed all the kol and sex smells off_

_She really enjoyed the smells but in case she catches this guy she didn't want to smell like a whore_

_After she had showered she took her sheets off her bed cause they needed washing as well_

_She ran downstairs to the laundry room she tossed the sheets in she twisted the knobe on it but it wouldn't come_

_On she tried again but nothing so she decided to bang on it still nothing _

_So she looked in the back and noticed cords were cut_

The bloody hell _rebekah said furrowing her eye brows_

Great now i have to go to the laundry mat lovely

Kol I'm going to the laundry mat the guy must have cut our cords on the washing machine too you might

Want to look around to see if he did anything else _rebekah shouted _

Ow! Oh my god bekah help!

_Soon enough rebekah ran up to kol to see what had happened _

Kol what happened!

That guy must have put vervain in my shampoo cause as soon as it dropped to my head it felt like it wss on fire

But that doesn't make any sense wouldn't he have did the same to mine?

I don't know maybe he has it out for me more then you

God it seems like this guy is trying to mess with our lives just forget the shower and you and hope come to the

Laundry mat with me i don't want that maniac to come back and try to hurt you guys and when we get

Back we should check the house for vervain and anything else that could hurt us

_Kol then grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and got out odviously pissed off_

_Rebekah was fed up as well_

Alright did you get everything hope needs?

Yes bekah

Ok i guess we can go then

Wait _kol said grabbing rebekah's arm _how are we gonna know if that guy came back if nether of us is here

Oh i forgot to tell you i put in a baby came in all the rooms and we can check them later

So i geuss we can't... You know do our thing i don't want to mention in front of the baby

Oh yeah i geuss your right well i can ask for someone to watch hope while me and you get a hotel whenever we

Decide to do it

I guess that could work but I'm kinda worried about the whole somebody watching her though

I don't want someone to get hurt by getting involved with us

It'll be fine kol

Really

Yes now can we go

Yeah fine let's go

_Rebekah and kol and hope then had left_


	8. killing the vampire and hotel love

_While rebekah was loading the washer up with the blankets and sheets kol was sitting playing with hope_

_Rebekah noticed which made her smile a little watching kol with hope was one of the greatest moments in_

_Rebekah's life she never in a thousand years that kol would be so gentle with a baby especially klaus's_

_But he's changed since being in new Orleans and living with rebekah has changed him alot also_

_She never thought she could love a man as much as she loved kol and she's actually happy even though there's _

_A psycho hunter after them she still manages to love him and be happy and enjoy the sexual pleasure he gives_

_Her_

Looks like you two are having a good time _Rebekah says shuting the washer_

It's hard not to have a good time with hope she's just a ball of fun and happiness like we used to be

Yeah she's a really great baby you know i was thinking maybe i can get her babysitter tonight while you and

Me do that hotel thing _rebekah said Whispering_

Really? (raises eyebrow) what's gotten you in the mood

Well nothing really i just thought you'd might be after discussing it quite a bit earlier _says rebekah playing with kol's hair _

I'm into it if you are

Alright then i guess that's settled then

But aren't you a little sore from last night it was pretty intense

Yeah i was but since I'm an original i healed right up and anyway i like it when it's intense

_Rebekah said nibbling at Kol's ear kol was really enjoying it until kol noticed a man walking in the door_

Bekah stop look _he said pushing rebekah away _

Who is that?

don't know he seems suspicious

_Kol and Rebekah just kept watching the strange man in a black leather jacket and he had also been wharing_

_Black sunglasses kol and Rebekah listened to him talking to the woman in the front asking her about two people a girl and a guy with blonde hair and brown hair it's odvious he compelled her_

Kol he's a Vampire!

Let's get out of here before he sees us

_they had ran outside in they're vampire speed but before they could go to the car the man had appeared right_

_Before they could he took his sunglasses off and his eyes were red with vains under them he looked like a Vampire that fed on other vampires _

Oh my god _rebekah said gasping _

Bekah go take hope to the car I'll deal with red eyes here

But kol he could kill you

Go!

_As soon as kol shouted rebekah grabbed hope and speeded to the car leaving kol to deal with the vampire _

_Before kol could throw the first punch the man had grabbed him and began to feed off of him_

_Rebekah noticed from the car she couldn't just sit there and let him feed off of kol so she looked in the glove_

_Box and grabbed a knife out she had forgot she put it in there for safety she took a look at hope and told_

_Her auntie bex will be back in a minute_

_While kol was trying to snap the vampire's neck rebekah had appeared and stabbed the vampire from behind _

_The vampire then dropped to the ground he had still been alive so rebekah took one last look at him and_

_Shoved the knife in his heart _

You ok kol

Yeah I'm healing

_Before kol could say anything else rebekah had crashed her lips onto kol's _

Lets go back in i think my sheets are done washing

**Later that night at the hotel **

_Rebekah had found a babysitter for hope surprisingly and now they were at the hotel for a night for themselves _

_At first kol called klaus to tell him about the strange vampire they ran into soon enough kol had came back into_

_The room from outside _

So what did he say about our run in with the freaky vampire that fed on vampires

He said odviously he had something to do with the hunter and i think so too who else would have sent him

There after us

Yeah your right

So we gonna do this?

Come over here

_Kol then sped over there next to rebekah and began to kiss her he then deepened the kiss and then turned over_

_So he was on top of her he leaned down and began to leave hot kisses on rebekah's neck_

_Rebekah began to moan she then stopped the kiss so she could take off her black leather jacket she then threw it_

_To the other side of the room and they began to kiss some more kol then reached his hand to rebekah's _

_Stomach and began to slid his hand down her pants and opened her folds and began to rub her clit_

_Rebekah began to moan loud in pleasure she then began to grind up against kol's hand_

_Kol then speeded down next to rebekah's legs he ripped her pants off as he did the same with her panties_

_He then grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders _

I'm gonna make you scream so loud that you don't even care that the neighbors are hearing each moan that comes out of you

_Kol then placed his head between rebekah's legs and began to eat her out her womanhood began to feel_

_Wet when she felt kol's wet tongue slid in she then began to cry out in pleasure they didn't have to worry about _

_Waking hope up so she got to be as loud as she wanted _

_After kol was done he went up to rebekah and took off her white top and bra leaving her breasts bare_

_He bent down and began to flick the already hard aroused nipple with his tongue he then ran his fang over it_

Fuck kol! Fuck me hard! _Rebekah cried out_

_As he listened he flipped rebekah over on her knees and got her from behind and began thrusting fastly_

Ahhh fuck Fuck me kol!

_He then flipped her back over and placed her legs around his waist he took one thrust and he was in_

_He began to go in and out leaving rebekah to moan loudly she then began to pleasure her own nipples _

_By grabbing her own breasts she could already feel kol's pre cum inside her_

Go hard kol fuck me hard

_He then fastend up his pace in his vampire ways rebekah then lifted up and grabbed ahold of him holding onto_

_Him as he went faster she then ripped his shirt off so she could feel his abs on her as she felt herself about to_

_Orgasm she dug her nails into kol's back hard enough to draw blood _

Kol i want to ride your cock

_He then turned back over so rebekah was on top of him she then lowered herself down on him and adjusted herself and began to rock them back and forth kol had already left some juices inside her he then began to_

_Moan as did rebekah as they were about to climax so rebekah went faster in her vampire speed they moaned _

_Once more as they came _

_Rebekah crashed onto kol's hot sweaty abs they were tired and out of breath _

That was amazing kol did your back heal yet?

Yeah a while ago

_Rebekah then layed down next to kol_

_Still panting a little they both then got up and got into the covers and cuddled next to each other and began to_

_Doze off_


	9. pastries and a second time

_The next morning rebekah woke up and noticing kol not by her side she was still naked the smell of sex still _

_Been lingering in the room she figured kol had been in the shower she didn't like being in a hotel room alone _

Kol? Are you in there

_No answer rebekah had started to feel scared her heart began to beat faster she walked over to the hotel phone_

_Getting ready to call for help until she heard the door open _

Kol your here! _She said in relief and ran into kol and kissed him hard_

What? what's going on bekah

I thought you had been kidnapped

Kidnapped what would make you think that

(looks around the room) you weren't here and all of the crazy fucking shit that's been happening lately i thought

Maybe that psycho hunter might have came here and took you away

Please sister i wouldn't let nobody kidnap me I'd rip they're heart out before that happen

Well could you please tell me when you leave next time i don't like worrying about you

Oh love you don't need to worry about me I'll be fine

Really

Yes now could you please stop freaking out so much

I guess I'll try so what was so important that you had to leave me all alone in this hotel room please don't say

You've got another fuck buddy

(laughs) no way sister I'm busy with you at the moment i was actually out getting you some pastries from

That bakery down the street

Oh kol you didn't have to do that

I know i just figured you would like some delicious treats

Why i already have you (smiles flirtatiously)

Haha so funny but really i don't think I've seen you eat that much since all of this stuff started happening

Kol I'm a Vampire i survive on blood

Yeah but i haven't seen you eat a lot of that ether

How bout this I'll eat the pasties after you do something for me (takes the sheet of from her body)

Really you sure i figured last night might have been enough for both of us

Come on kol you can't stand there and tell me my body doesn't make your cock throb

_Kol then began to blush at what rebekah had said _

_Rebekah then rose from the bed and speeded over to kol and began to kiss him she then started to bite his earlobe knowing that he would love that she could feel him stiffen she then took his hand and placed it_

_Over her womanhood wanting him to rub over her folds as he did_

_Rebekah then let go of kol's ear and began to let out soft moans she then began to grind herself against kol's _

_Hand _

_Kol dropped the pastrie bag on the floor and took rebekah and speeded to the bed and passionately began to_

_Kiss her _

_Rebekah took off his jacket and layed herself down _

_Kol then took his shirt off and got on top of rebekah and started kissing her again he then began to_

_Leave kisses along her stomach when he had got to her womanhood he lifted her legs up spread them_

_Leaned down and began to lick over her folds_

Ooh kol please go in the rest of the way

As you wish sister

_Kol then took his tongue stuck it in licking around her clit he felt rebekah's fluids building up _

Ahh kol don't tease me!

_Rebekah's moaning made kol go faster hitting her g spot _

Kol i want to suck your cock

_Kol smiled he knows rebekah loves the taste of his cock so he agreed to let her he rised up from her_

_Rebekah sat up unbuckling his belt and slipped down his pants and then his boxers releasing his_

_Hard cock rebekah took it in her hand she took the tip in her mouth and began to lick around it and then_

_Over it leaving kol to moan she then took it deep in her mouth _

Fuck rebekah! Your so good

_He then took rebekah and plopped back down on the bed noticing her hard aroused nipples he took_

_One in his mouth suckling on it he then dragged his fang over it after he was done he went to the other _

_Nipple and did the same to it he could smell rebekah become aroused by it_

Ooh kol fuck me please fuck me hard

_As he did he adjusted himself and slowly slipped himself into rebekah's velvety Depths he began to thrust in_

_His vampire speed rebekah wanted him to bad to go slow_

Ooh ahhhhhh kol!

_The moaning made kol go faster he felt he was about to cum as Rebekah was near too_

_He then flipped them over Rebekah on top of him he took her breast in his mouth as she moved down lower _

_She got to his cock and began to leave kisses along it tasting her and his own jucies she then got up and adjusted _

_Herself and slipped his cock back inside her and they both began to move fast in both of they're speeds_

_Moaning after they had came they began to slow down after they stopped they were both out of breath _

_Panting rebekah then kissed kol she held his sweaty body next to hers_

Guess we should eat those pastries now _rebekah said chuckling _

Yeah and after we should shower and head home

Yeah the babysitter is probably tired of hope by now

**About an hour later**

_Rebekah and kol were finally home after the day they had they came in the door and called the babysitter's name_

Lydia we're home!

Oh i didn't think you'd be back so soon

Well we misssd hope so we just decided to come home so what's going on you ran in here and your sorta panting and your face is red and your hair looks damp

Oh i was playing around with hope playing hide and seek and whatnot

Oh that's great is she doing ok she didn't give you a hard time did she?

No don't worry about it i love babies and kids i mean i live with lots of other kids

Lots?

Shh kol don't

I live in a foster home i was brought there when i was little no one ever wanted me so when i was about 12 i began to help out with the other kids there and now that I'm 18 it's kinda too late so it's kinda like i work there

Now along with _this_ job that is (chuckles)

Wow never met someone so open about they're past like that

Well I've never been one to be embarrassed by my life

Well i guess i should pay you now 60 dollars?

Yes that's fine i can buy some burgers with it (both rebekah and Lydia laughing)

By the way how is your aunt is she feeling better?

_Kol looked over at rebekah with furrowed eyes odviously she couldn't tell the babysitter she was going to_

_A hotel with her brother so she told a lie_

_Rebekah then nudged his arm_

Yeah she's feeling a lot better more then she did yesterday

Yep that woman is old but she's tough bekah just likes to take care of people even if they don't want it _he says smiling _

Aww that's sweet well i geuss i better get out of your guy's hair hope's in her room playing with her toys

Ok thanks we'll see you the next time we go out alright

Alright see ya guys (walks out the door)

Why did you lie to her?

Um let's see i think it'd mess her up _and_ creep her out if i told her i wanted her to watch my niece while i

Go do my own brother in a hotel wouldn't you say so kol?

You could have said we were a couple

I don't wanna do that

Why?

because she could easily find out that we're not a regular couple i mean with all the other things that's going on

I think it'd be easy to find that out right?

(sighs) right


	10. home sweet home and sweet shower time

Ok so I'm gonna take my luggage bag upstairs and check on hope you coming up?

No i think I'll just sit and watch some tv for a while I'll be up later

Alright then see you later _rebekah says on her way upstairs _

_As Rebekah went to her room she opened the door dropped the bag in the floor she plopped down on her_

_Bed sighing out she missed her bed it was much more soft and the sheets also were soft sex with kol_

_Is also nice on it she thought giggling she then rised up from the bed stretching her arms she was kinda_

_Tired from the drive home so she just ran to her bathroom and put her night clothes on and ran back out_

_Waring her slik pink night outfit hair in a pony tail _

Well guess i had better go check on hope before my nap

_Rebekah went out her room and was on her way to hope's room when she got there she opened the door_

_And ran in next to her when hope saw her her eyes lit up and she smiled bright_

Hello there love did you miss your auntie bex? _Rebekah said smiling _

Your uncle kol will come visit you later right now i think you need changed fed and a nap cause I'm

Sure your just as tired as i am Lydia told me you guys played all day so i think a nap will do you good

So you wont be miss cranky later is that all right?

_Hope just put her hand in rebekah's smiling still making rebekah laugh a little _

**Later that night **

_After watching tv and cleaning up kol had decided to take a shower it had actually been a regular day surprisingly no vampire hunters no crazy vampires that fed on other vampires kol hasn't heard any suspicious sounds while he was showering maybe the hunter gave up he thought he then heard someone open the bathroom door_

Whoever it is just to let you know I'm an original vampire and i can kill you easily!

Well i can actually do the same

Rebekah? _Kol said in relief _

Yes (opens the curtain)

Come for more shower sex i see?

No actually i just wanted to sit in here with you and hold you just some non sexual contact shower this time

I just feel like holding you

Naked?

Naked is beautiful especially with hot bodies like ours

That's true

_Rebekah then slipped herself in and grabbed kol from behind and held him close leaning her head on him_

_Kol loved the way rebekah's body felt on his her then felt her hard nipples on his tight back he wanted to_

_Take them and suckle them but him and Rebekah were both to tired for sex he then turned around and they_

_Began to kiss he moved his hand down to her back and on to her butt he plqced both hands on her butt cheeks_

_And began squeezing them leaving rebekah to giggle he then pushed her against the wall lifted up her leg and_

_Placed it on his shoulder he then began to leave kisses along it until he reached her womanhood he then_

_Slide his tongue in pushing it against her clit she had not been moist yet but he intended to change that _

_As Rebekah continued to moan out he decided to go faster making rebekah move up and down _

_He already tasted the cum about to ooze out he then took out his tongue and put his cock inside making rebekah _

_Cry out_

Oh kol that felt good keep fucking

Thought you were tired

We'll sleep after you make me cum now please fuck me

As you wish sister

_Kol then began to thrust in and out of rebekah making her moan She then grabbed his butt making him go faster _

_She felt his cock oozing inside her the slippery wetness splashing around with hers the sweet smell of sex_

_Flooded the room she then got on her knee and took his cock in her mouth pumping it hard she tasted they're juices on his cock while kol continued to moan she then took her fingers and began pumping them into her_

_Womanhood moaning while still sucking_

Ooh rebekah this feels so good

_She then took her tongue and ran it over the tip of his cock she then took her teeth and went along his cock with them and then took it deep into her mouth _

_Kol then pushed her against the wall again and got her from behind thrusting fastly in his vampire speed _

_They were both about to climax so they did it fast_

_After they're climax they were both panting kol then kissed rebekah on the cheek leaving rebekah smiling _

_And feeling butterflies _

_After the shower rebekah got into her bed next to kol they layed next to each other smiling before they dozed off_

**In a cafe in new Orleans **

_Sitting at a table was a man who was alone in his laptop looked like a loner drinking his cup of expresso _

_He had been looking at pictures and articles about the mikaelsons rebekah first reading her bio_

_He then clicked the next page for kol mikaelson read his bio_

Excuse me sir? We just wanted to tell you your ride showed up outside she's waiting for you

Thanks (closes laptop) here's the tip

_The waitress watches the man as he leaves he was creepy to her good looking but creepy _

Did you find them yet? _A woman's voice says_

No all i can find is they're history some of it was made up i think

(sighs) get in

Whatever you say sister

_(gets in and speeds away)_


	11. psycho hospital

_The next morning rebekah had woke up to a sleeping kol she smiled at him she loved the way he looked when he slept he looked like an angel she then gently stroked his face trying not to wake him up all of a sudden he began groaning _

Hello sleepy head

I see you enjoy petting my face like a soft puppy

Not like a Puppy like an Attractive beautiful man who i love dearly

C'on bekah your just saying that cause I'm the one who fucks you

That is so not true! _(Says laughing and playfully hitting him with a pillow)_

_Kol then grabbed rebekah and placed her on his side of the bed laying on top of her kissing her _

_All of sudden hope had began to cry _

Is it just me or does she do this on purpose

(sighs) well i geuss i better go see what the matter is

_before leaving rebekah had given kol a peck on the lips_

_And then she ran in her vampire speed and she was gone rebekah's phone then started to vibrate kol looked_

_Over at it it was klaus kol didn't know if he should answer or not klaus might wonder why kol is answering rebekah's phone so he just let it ring after the ringing stopped rebekah had speeded back in the room_

Kol hope has a high temperature!

What! But she was fine yesterday

I don't know why this happened but we need to take her to the hospital

_Kol was starting to get scared for rebekah she was really freaking out and was panicking _

Wouldn't vampire blood heal her?

I have no bloody idea but i think it be best just to take her to someone who knows what they are doing

Alright let's go I'll drive cause your panicking to much

Ok i think that's best

_Kol grabbed rebekah's shoulders walking out with her_

**Later at the hospital **

_Kol was very anctious in the waiting room he kept tapping his foot on the ground as he was nervous _

_Finally rebekah came back into the waiting room _

Oh thank god your back what did they say

They said she's fine she just has a little bug that'll pass in like an hour

(sighs) oh wow that's a relief

I'll say i was really scared there for a while good thing you was acting so calm for me if it was just me

I would have killed over

Well don't worry sister I'm not going anywhere and why do you keep grabbing your chest?

It's been hurting since I've started panicking today at first i thought i was just holding my hand there out of relief

But now I'm kinda wondering what it is

Why don't we go see when we go back in to get hope

Ok

_Kol and Rebekah then began walking again kol holding rebekah's shoulders trying to comfort her_

_Then rebekah stopped _

Wait why don't i just see if i can heal first? I am an original

Yeah i geuss your right I'm just worrying about you

i know but right now i want to focus on hope getting better i don't want the doctor to have to worry about me

When he has a little baby to look after

_Kol then noticed that a nurse had rolled a table out with blood bags on it _

_He smelled something wasn't right with one of them _

Hey can you smell that? (Whispering)

(snifs) yeah what is that?

I think it's coming from those blood bags let's go look

_As they got to the bags they had began to try to snif out the bad smell hoping no one was watching _

_Kol then smelled something close by he then picked up a blood bag it felt fresh they both then smelled it _

I think that's vampire blood

But why would a Vampire give they're blood away to a hospital vampire blood donation has never been heard

Of before

You don't think they are doing experiments on them here do you?

No way if people knew that vampires were in this town it be spreading like wild fire people around here gossip about everything so i don't think they are (eyes widen and gasps) what if it's only the hospital that knows

About it and no one else does come on let's go

Where to get hope and then find out if there's vampire experimentation going on here keep that blood with you

_Rebekah and kol then walked into the doctors office and saw hope sitting up on the bed _

Hey doc is she feeling any better?

I think she's way better then she was then when you first brought her here

That's great so glad i brought her here

_While rebekah was gabbing on with the doctor kol noticed a weird object in the doctor's coat pocket _

_He furrowed his eye brows he's never seen anything like that before _

Excuse me? Doc hi I'm kol mikaelson rebekah's older brother _( kol said cutting in in front of rebekah shaking the doctor's hand)_

_Rebekah then had a look on her face like a really kol? Look on her face _

I was just wondering what that unique object was sticking out of your pocket I'm a curious person i like to know

Things

Oh this well it's just something that we have to use in certain situations

_Kol then looked at rebekah Knowing what he ment they were odviously doing vampire experimentation in here _

_Rebekah then knew it had been true so she grabbed the doctor's arm and compelled him to tell her if it was in fact true she looked him deep in the eyes and asked him_

Your going to tell me the truth is this hospital experimenting on vampires?

Yes we've been doing it for several years now

_Rebekah couldn't believe what she just heard she thought nothing like that happened in this town she then_

_Asked him what the object was for she pulled it out holding it in front of his face _

And what is this for?

It's to tare out the pupils of the vampires

_Rebekah then dropped the object to the floor and grabbed the doctor by his shoulder and compelled him to forget this ever happened _

Ok now your going to forget about me ever coming here you had a normal every day patient

_Rebekah then grabbed hope and headed out the door kol following her as he was getting ready to go out of it_

_He looked back at the doctor shaking his head if kol was still the same old vampire he used to be he would've snapped his neck but he wasn't that same kol anymore so he just left out the door _

**Finally home**

I can't believe they do vampire experiments at that hospital it's such a bad thing

(closes door) yeah i haven't heard about anything like that in years i thought people stopped doing it

Oh kol people aren't ever gonna stop experimenting on supernatural things it's the way of the world (sighs)

I'm gonna go lay hope down for her nap she really needs to rest

Alright here's her diper bag I'm gonna go call nik he called you this morning

Why didn't you answer it?

Well i was laying in your bed and i figured he'd think it was weird me answering it

Yeah i guess your right well I'll see you in a while after i get her asleep

Oh by the way bekah how's your chest is it still hurting?

No it's fine now told you it heal it's self and also kol thank you again for being there for me

No problem sister

_They both then smiled at each other and then rebekah speeded upstairs and took hope to her room_

Alright love time for your nap auntie bex is gonna get some medicine out of your little cabinet over here

_Rebekah rustled through the little cabinet for medicine she finally found it she walked back over to hope_

_Cracked the seal on it it was brand new she never thought she'd need considering hope was a hybrid and all_

_The top had a nipple on it like a baby bottle so she wouldn't need a spoon she just picked up hope in her arms_

_And put it in her mouth she took the medicine without a fight most kids don't like medicine rebekah knew_

_She didn't when she was little as did her other siblings _

Alright now time to lay you back down now good night sweetie

_Rebekah kissed hope's forehead and went to sit in the rocking chair until hope feel asleep _

_Come to think of it rebekah felt tired and stressed too she also just realized she was still in her bed clothes_

_It was almost 2:00 pm soon enough she had heard hope sleeping away so she looked over at her and_

_Slowly left her room after she shut her door she saw kol coming upstairs _

Hey did you get her asleep?

Yeah it didn't take long she had a hard day as did me and you

maybe we should take a nap or something

_Rebekah then looked at kol and leaned in to kiss him_

Kol i want your cock

Really right now?

Yes I'm very stressed and need to release some tension

Alright then

_Kol then picked up rebekah and ran into her room kissing her_

_He had placed her and himself on rebekah's bed he stopped the kiss_

_He slipped off his shirt and leaned back down to rebekah's lips they're tongues fighting for domanence _

_Kol then moved his hands up rebekah's shirt feeling her soft bare skin he then ran his hands over her breasts _

_Putting his thumbs over her hard aroused nipples leaving rebekah to moan out_

Ooh ahh kol!

_Kol then tore off rebekah's shirt tossing it on the ground leaving her breasts exposed he then took her right_

_Nipple in his mouth suckling on it_

_Rebekah began to move her leg against kol's manhood through his pants feeling him get hard he was moaning with his mouth over her nipple _

_Kol then took her nipple out of his mouth he placed his fingers on the hem of her sleep pants and pulled them down he put his hand over her panties she was already soaked he then tore off her panties exposing her wet_

_core he licked his lips he leaned down and burried his face in her womanhood _

_Rebekah began to grind herself against kol's face _

Ooh kol please fuck me harder!

_Kol then rised up from rebekah and began to take his pants off along with his boxers exposing his hard cock_

_Rebekah already saw the vains pulsing in it _

_He then took one thrust and he was in he began to thrust in and out of rebekah's wet slippery core_

Kol! Please faster! I need you to fuck me harder!

_As he did he went harder and deeper _

Faster kol please faster!

_He then went faster as fast as he could he felt rebekah's fluids mixing with his he had also felt her walls clenching around his cock as she was about to cum _

_Rebekah then released herself all over his cock_

_After kol had came he fell next to rebekah tired and panting as was rebekah they were both tired so_

_They just got all the way into bed coverd up snuggled together Rebekah layed her head on kol's hard muscular chest and they both fell asleep _


	12. new Nanny and kitchen sex

_The next morning rebekah woke up with a smile on her face looking at kol she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead after she pulled away kol then began to groan waking up he then took the cover and threw_

_It over his face _

Hey get up what are doing? _(rebekah says pushing kol playfully)_

I'm sleeping bekah

No! Get up if you don't I'll just keep hitting you

_As she did not enough to hurt him though kol just layed there listening to her say get up over and over_

_He was smiling underneath the cover loving how rebekah had been acting _

That's it! _(kol said rising up pushing rebekah to her side of the bed rebekah just laughing as he jumped on her _

_Playing with her the way she was playing with him giving her kisses all over her face they then stopped and_

_Kissed on the lips deepening it kol began to thrust in between rebekah's legs she then spreaded them letting kol_

_Get inside her he began with slow thrusts making rebekah moan he then went all the way underneath the covers_

_And began to lick her clit_

Knock' knock'

_They then stopped as soon as possible kol getting out from the cover he jumped off the bed completely naked_

_Rebekah had rapped herself in covers and ran to her closet to find something to put on while kol vamp_

_Sped to his room to find something to whare _

_Rebekah dropped her cover fastly put on her bra underwear and the outfit she picked out dark grey jeans_

_And a creme color top with black pumps and she fastly ran downstairs she looked out the peep hole and saw_

_That it was Lydia rebekah furrowing her eye brows not knowing why she was here so she opened the door to_

_See_

Hi Lydia what's going on?

Kol told me to come here

_Rebekah just looked confused she wouldn't know why kol would want Lydia here hopefully he doesn't think she'll do a threesome with her_

He told me you needed help with hope cause she was sick

Oh yeah she is but I'm sure i can handle it you don't have to waste your time here I'm sure you have other things

To do

Actually no I'm not very busy I'd love to help out

Well Alright then come in

_Rebekah was furious with kol knowing he invited her here when there is trouble following they're every move_

_And that she could easily find out that they are vampires _

If you'll excuse me i gotta go upstairs for something you can get comfortable on the couch

_Lydia then nodded when she looked away rebekah vamp sped upstairs to kol's room_

Kol what the bloody hell is the matter with you!

What?

Why did you invite Lydia over when you know some maniac is after us i don't want an innocent girl getting hurt

Because of it

Oh i forgot to tell you after i talked to niklaus last night i called Lydia asking her to help us out

How did you forget?

Well sister i came upstairs and you were so stressed that you needed a nice fucking and that's how i had forgotten all about it i was going to tell you but you basically attacked me _(kol said with a mischievous grin)_

Fine it's my fault so what are we going to do

I think we should just let her take care of hope i don't think a day or two of her staying here would

Hurt the blonde thing

I guess your right but you do know we have to cut down on the sex cause i don't want her catching us and when

We do do it it'll have to be quite so try not to pleasure me so hard next time

I don't know if i can stop i mean I'm naturally just that good _kol said with a smirk_

_As did rebekah _

**A week later **

_Lydia had been staying for a week know hope wasn't sick anymore rebekah just thought sice Lydia and hope_

_Get along so well that Lydia might as well become the part nanny around it was a toll on rebekah and kol's _

_Relationship but a nanny is a good use around here rebekah thought while warming up her blood bag_

_She then took it out and began to drink from it _

_Soon enough kol came up behind her and began to kiss her neck_

_Rebekah felt shock and pleasure at the same time_

Kol C'mon Lydia and hope could be home any minute

Well actually i compelled her to go out for ice cream after she left the park so it'll still be a while

The ice cream shop is only a few blocks away

Not the one on the other side of town

_Kol then grabbed rebekah and placed her on the conter kissing her passionately and hard both tongues_

_Sliding back and forth into each others mouths_

_Rebekah then pulled off her black top along with her black lace bra letting her breasts bounce out of it_

_Kol then leaned in taking her nipple into his mouth suckling on it leaving rebekah to moan out_

_He then took her left nipple into his mouth and gave it the same pleasure _

_Rebekah could already feel the heat between her legs her panties already soaked _

_Kol could smell rebekah's arousal which made his cock throb inside his jeans he then ripped off her pants_

_And tossed them across the floor leaving her in her black slik underwear her wet spot exposed _

_Making kol grin he then yanked off the underwear leaving her wet folds exposed he then took his two_

_Fingers and slid them in her core pumping them in and out slowly making rebekah moan out_

_Tears streaming down her cheeks _

Kol don't tease me fuck me!

As you wish sister

_Kol then burried his face in between her legs devouring her _

_Making rebekah grind back and forth she then took him and pushed him in deeper _

_Kol then let his hands explore rebekah's body he took them from her stomach up to her hard aroused nipples _

_Rubbing them he then began to tweak the right one _

Kol please i need your cock give me your throbbing cock!

_As he did he undid his belt and slid off his jeans along with his boxers his hard cock bouncing out of them_

_He then took it and slid slowly into rebekah's soaked womanhood he then began to thrust in and out _

_Rebekah holding on to him she then tore off his shirt_

Kol harder Harder harder! Please harder!

_As he did in his supernatural speed leaving rebekah to scream out she could feel his jucies filing up her already _

_Soaked womanhood he then began to go into her g spot she then dug her nails into his back _

_Making kol groan kol then sped them to the floor rebekah on top of him panting she then smiled at him_

_She began to leave a trail of kisses down his abs when she got to his cock she took it into her mouth _

_Licking on it she could taste his and her own jucies on it she then licked around. The tip_

_Running her fangs over it making kol moan out in Pleasure she then smiled she loved making him moan_

_She then took it whole in her mouth going deep with it_

_Kol began to run his hands down her back all the way down to her butt cheeks squeezing them and slapping them leaving rebekah to moan _

_He then took her and made her go deeper on his cock _

_After she had finished she licked her lips and got back on top of him slid his cock back into her soft core_

_She began to go up and down making them both moan she then went in her vampire speed as fast as she could_

_She could feel her walls clenching around his hard cock before she knew it kol_

_Had then flipped her over on her knees and took her from behind going in and out making rebekah scream _

_Her jucies were then dripping down her legs onto the floor she was about to climax so kol went faster _

_He then flipped them back over kol and Rebekah were both about to climax so he slid himself back into her _

_and began to thrust not as fast though they both moaned out as they came_

_After they had finished they smiled at each other out of breath and panting _

**Later on that night **

_After rebekah and kol had cleaned themselves up and cleaned the juices off the kitchen floor they needed to go to the store to get hope more formula and dipers Lydia had been beat from the day at the park and the long walk_

_To and from the ice cream shop on the other side of town so they just let her relax on the couch watching tv_

_Hope was already in bed they wouldn't be gone that long so they figured nothing would happen _

Alright Lydia so your gonna be ok here aren't you?

Yeah I'll be fine Rebekah don't worry

Do you need me and kol to get you something

No it's fine you guys done enough already _(Lydia smiled rebekah and Rebekah returned the smile She felt like she had tooken in another kid)_

Alright then let's go kol

_Rebekah and kol went out the door and locked it rebekah even double checked it but rebekah wasn't feeling right about this she all of a sudden felt a huge knot in her stomach _

Something wrong bekah?

No it's nothing

_Rebekah got in her car looked at the house worried but she just started up the car and dtove off_

_While at the store rebekah had still been worrying _

Rebekah don't worry nothing is going to happen to the girls look I'll even call Lydia and make sure

Hello?

Hey Lyd it's kol rebekah wants to know if everything is alright

Um yeah

Alright then see you soon bye (hangs up) see nothing to worry about now we got dipers the formula anything else we need?

No that's it but hold on I'm going to go get a snapple for Lydia

But she said she didn't need anything

I don't care I'll be right back

You know she's already eating our food and sleeping on our couch do you really think she needs a snapple! _(ko said yelling but rebekah wasn't listening)_

_While rebekah was looking for the asle with snapple in it her phone began ringing she ignored it at first _

_But it soon became annoying _

Kol i found it! (holding up the drink)

Great now can we go!

_Rebekah couldn't take the ringing to much longer so she grabbed her phone it was an unknown number she furrowed her eyebrows wondering who the hell it was _

Hello

Rebekah mikaelson?

Yes?

You shouldn't have left the girl

What who the bloody hell is this?

_The strange man then hung up rebekah dropped the bottle of snapple leaving it to break all over the floor_

_She didn't care at the moment she vamp sped back to kol_

Kol we have to go!

What? What about the stuff

There's no time for that come on (grabbing kol's arm)

Rebekah what the hell is going on!

Some guy just called me telling me i shouldn't have left the girl now come on

_Rebekah and kol ran out the store and into the car and speeded out of there rebekah driving as fast as she could _

This has to be the hunters doing but how the hell did he get your number!

I don't know but odviously he has it maybe he had a Vampire compell it out of someone

_They finally got back to the house they sped to the door it was unlocked so rebekah just threw it open _

(gasps) oh my god

_Rebekah and kol had been standing next to Lydia with a blood bag in her hand blood all over her top_

_And face_

Rebekah what's happening to me _says Lydia sobbing with vains under her eyes_

_Rebekah and kol just stood there shocked _


	13. teaching vampire nannies

_The room was pretty much silent rebekah and kol trying to figure out how they're nanny became a Vampire _

_Rebekah then decided to break the silence _

Lydia what happened after me and kol left?

A man came here h-he unlocked the door some how and he had another man with him h-he made me tell

Him your phone number he did by looking into my eyes

He compelled you

What? What's compell

It's something a Vampire can do and it's odvious he turned you as well

He made me d-drink his blood and sn-snapped my neck then before i knew it i woke back up shaking like a

Heroine addict and then i become very thirsty i could smell the blood that you had been storing in your

Basement and i ran extremely fast down there and started drinking a blood bag then it wasn't enough i had went

Through like four or five please rebekah tell me I'm crazy cause vampires do not exist _(Lydia says looking up at rebekah tear filled eyes)_

I can't tell you your crazy Lydia cause you _are_ in fact a Vampire and so are me and kol

But that would mean I'm dead i died

Not exactly you came back and your stronger tougher no human could ever hurt you

Well unless they rip out your heart that is

Kol tell her that

She has to learn sometime but don't worry newbie I'll teach you how to handle people

Your not gonna have her hurt innocent people kol

Not the innocent but the ones who try and kill us we could really use another vampire in our try to hunt down

The psycho vampire hunter team _(kol says with a smirk rebekah then returned a smile back at him)_

But what if i kill someone innocent what if i suck the life out of them?

We'll make sure that doesn't happen

You promise?

Yes we're mikaelsons we protect our family

_A smile rised on Lydia's face Rebekah smiling back then all of a sudden Lydia began to frown and screaming out in pain as a result in her fangs coming in she drooped the blood bag and put her hand over teeth _

Oh god! This hurts!

It's fine Lydia it'll stop soon kol get her some liquor

Liquor can stop the pain?

No but it'll help with the cravings i don't want you breaking out at night and eating the entire town

Here's the liquor you gonna finish that blood bag? _(kol asked looking down at the blood bag in the floor)_

No take it your gonna need all the strength for tomorrow when i make _you_ walk all the way across town

To an ice cream shop _(Lydia says taking the liquor bottle in her mouth)_

_Rebekah then began to laugh _

So you remember that

Yeah i do _( Lydia says taking the liquor bottle out) _

_Kol looked at Lydia embarrassed and then turned to look at a laughing rebekah _

It's not funny bekah

_Lydia then was laughing herself _rebekah there's one more problem how am i supposed to go back home i can't go back a Vampire

_Rebekah then shrugged her shoulders _i geuss you'll have to live with us

Really you'd take in a newborn vampire just like that?

Of course it's what i do

_Kol then smiled at rebekah he loved her warmth and how loving she was of course he didn't want to take in a newborn vampire but he'd get used to it for rebekah _

So i guess I'm one of you now

(sighs) yes you are hope enjoy our family crazy ness

**The next day**

_While kol was out with Lydia trying to teach her the ropes of being a Vampire Rebekah was at home trying to get a hold of klaus to tell him they got a newborn vampire living with them so far no answer rebekah was getting frustrated she hated it when klaus didn't pick up it made her worry about if something had happened to_

_Him with all the crazy shit happening in new Orleans it's possible she then decided to leave a voice mail _

_Rolling her eyes sighing _

Hey nik just wanted to tell you we have a newborn vampire living with us i know sounds crazy right

Well that psycho hunter brought a Vampire in the house last night when me and kol were at the store

And turned our nanny and don't worry we have enough blood bags to go around and also we think she can

Help us take down this hunter once we find him we're gonna start setting traps this guy needs to be stopped

Before he makes a Vampire turn another innocent human well when you get this call me tell Elijah i said hi

(hangs phone up)

**Meanwhile in the woods**

Alright so how much have you learned so far?

To run really fast attack when needed how to fight so basically everything

Did i teach you how to use your vampire hearing yet?

My what?

Your vampire hearing you use it whe trying to hear something really well or in my case use it to eavesdrop

Just try it

_Lydia then began to try to listen all of a sudden she could hear very clear something was in the woods with them_

Somethings in the woods with us

So i take it you did it

Yeah let me listen some more

_Then all of a sudden Lydia heard a thump in ground like someone had threw something down_

C'on let's go this way

What did you hear?

Someone's back here

_As they trailed through the woods they began to smell something they knew it was close so they sped over to _

_Where it was and they found a dead girl looked about Lydia's age her neck had shown signs that looked like a_

_Vampire attack Lydia saw her neck and vains appeared under her eyes_

Don't think about it she's already drained

_Kol said making Lydia snap out of it_

So i geuss we should tell rebekah about this

Yeah I'll take a picture with my phone and show it to her

Do you think the vampire that turned me did this?

Who knows most likely (takes picture) let's go

_They then began walking away _

**Back home **

_While rebekah sat on the couch waiting for klaus to call back staring at her phone on the table kol and Lydia _

_Stormed in _

Kol? Something wrong

No but i think you should see something (shows her the picture on his phone)

Oh bloody hell please tell me there's not a Vampire loose in this town

We think it might be the one who turned Lydia the hunter probably let him loose so he can chase us out of

The town

We need to go see nik we need to show him this i can't get a hold of him plus we need davina to make Lydia

A daylight ring guess it's time for a road trip


	14. going away sex

_Later that day Rebekah packed up some of hope's stuff for the trip while kol was in his room packing his stuff_

_He always packed fast so Rebekah expected him to be done at any minute soon enough she heard_

_A loud thump she turned around to see kol had tossed his suite case out in the hall way_

Really kol you have to always cheat your way through things _(Rebekah said shaking her head)_

_Soon enough kol had sped his way into the room nose to nose with Rebekah feeling heated_

C'on bekah you know you love that about me you love fast _kol then grew a huge grin on his face_

_Rebekah smiled as well knowing what he ment they then started to kiss passionately kol ran his_

_Hands up Rebekah's body leaving her to moan out _

Oh kol

What's wrong sister in need of my huge throbbing cock

Ssh! You don't want lydia to hear do you?

I really don't care right now sister

_Soon enough kol had fastly took them to his room and tossed Rebekah on his bed _

_He began to strip down starting with his shirt he tossed it over his head Rebekah got up next to him_

_And began to kiss his chest she went down to his nipple and began to flick it she then took her hand_

_And rubbed it against his bulge making him moan out_

Ahh Rebekah that feels good

_Kol then pushed Rebekah down on the bed he then took down his pants along with his boxers _

_He then got on top of Rebekah he began to slip down her pants along with her underwear exposing her_

_Bare womanhood kol then brought Rebekah down to him he leaned down and began to suck her off_

_He then spread her legs wider and stuck his tongue deeper in rubbing it against her clitoral hood_

_Leaving Rebekah to moan out loud _

Aaah! Kol! Fuck me fuck deeper give me your cock!

_Kol then leaned up grinning at Rebekah he then got up and shoved his hard member in her wet womanhood _

_And began to thrust up and down making Rebekah cry out kol then leaned in kissing her salty tears away _

_He then turned them over so Rebekah was on top of him kol then slipped her shirt off leaving her in her bra_

_Kol then ripped it off letting her breasts bounce out Rebekah then began to go up and down feeling kol's_

_Cock inside her he then began to move with her his balls slapping against her soon enough she felt her cum_

_Coating his cock as she was about to climax so kol went faster in his vampire speed soon enough they had both_

_Came kol then slowing down his pace he then stopped he then layed there still inside Rebekah he then slipped out of her laying down next to her _

I'm so glad you sound profed your room I'd hate lydia to hear you fucking your sister

Same hear

We really should get up and start getting ready to go

_Soon enough Rebekah got up and began to put her clothes back on in her vampire speed while kol still layed_

_There_

You getting up?

Sooner or later sister why i thought you liked looking at my cock

I do

_Soon enough Rebekah leaned down to kol's cock and began to lick the cum off of it _

_After that Rebekah got up and wiped her mouth off smiling waving at kol _

Bye

_After Rebekah shut the door behind her and rushed back to her room and back to hope's room grabbing her bag_

_And headed downstairs_

_After she went by Lydia _

_Lydia had began to smell something like sex she then got a fishy look on her face_


End file.
